Pieces of Music
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: 10 small fics written for a challenge on Livejournal. Includes: Kirk/McCoy, Reaper/Chekov, Reaper!Bones/Kirk, Spock/Christine.
1. Sora

_**Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
2. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
3. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist**_

**_A little writing challenge I did. Enjoy._**

* * *

**1. Sora - Escaflowne**

The air is full of bright blue butterflies, swirling around him, feather light wings brushing against his cheeks, fanning his eyelids, bathing him in soft caresses.

He is flying; he can feel it, feel the lightness, the lack of gravity. And around him the bright butterflies swirl. His thoughts are foggy, but the beauty of the ethereal world around him makes that okay. This place is peace; this place...is somewhere he would like to show Jim.

And as he thinks of Jim, colour blooms before his eyes, the butterflies turning brightest burnished gold in a great wave, sweeping outwards from where he is hanging in the air.

i'The Caeura thrive on love.'/i A voice speaks in his mind softly, i'Gold is only for thoughts of purest love.'/i He knows who is speaking, the alien queen who asked him to step into this glade for this test. But he finds he doesn't care that she had invaded his mind to speak.

Slowly he sinks to the ground once more, and as he slips from the waking world, he feels Jim's arms wrap around him, catching him, holding him.

And so he dreams of Jim. And gold.


	2. When Ginny Kissed Harry

_**Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
2. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
3. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist**_

**_A little writing challenge I did. Enjoy._**

* * *

**2. When Ginny Kissed Harry – Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

When Reaper first came aboard the Starship Enterprise, personally recruited by the Captain, and looking so like the Chief Medical Officer, it wasn't unexpected that people would avoid him. He was tall, broad shouldered and brooding, with a snarky remark for any situation, and a standoffishness that made him unreachable.

Many just chose not to try.

Jim made the effort, curious about the man who so closely resembled his lover. McCoy made the effort because he found Reaper's quick healing skills intriguing, and he sensed that that was the reason that Spock too made time for the bitter, lonely marine.

There was one other, who sat with him at lunches, talked to him on days off, who made the effort, and more to get to know Reaper. More than that, who tried to be a friend to him, and not just curious about his skills and his heritage.

Pavel Chekov.

Slowly but surely the changes became clear. Reaper smiled a lot more, he even laughed a bit. Slowly the Enterprise became home, Pavel became home.

Jim had asked him to serve for six months, and once those six months were up, he sent a summons for the other man, to offer him a chance to leave. Chekov was there on the Bridge when he was asked, and Reaper didn't need to look around to see the young man turn when the Captain asked him if he needed a shuttle ride off.

But he did need to turn and see that brilliant smile, when he told the Captain just where to stuff his shuttle ride away.


	3. Fireflies

**Fireflies – Owl City**

"You're doing it WRONG." Leonard huffed, with all the exasperation that he could summon in his eight year old body. Jim, sitting on the ground, rolled his eyes, but handed the toy communicator over to the other boy.

"You're bossy." He complained, "This is meant to be FUN."

"It would be more fun if it worked. Logically." Spock contributed, from where he was perched on the tree stump nearby, "How can you have fun with an incomplete and unassembled toy?"

"Hey guys!" Uhura chirped, running over from the house, dark hair streaming out behind her, and dark eyes shining, "What're you doing?"

"Nyota." Spock said, sitting up even straighter and even smiling a tiny bit, "We are..."

"Sorry," Jim interrupted, rudely in Leonard's opinion, "No girls allowed."

Scotty, who was looking after them, just sighed when Jim staggered inside with a bloody nose, while an innocent looking Nyota stood nearby.

"Girls don't hit like that..." Jim grumbled later on that night, sitting on Leonard's bed. "She cheated."

"You tried to stop her from playin' with us. I woulda hit you too."

"No you wouldn't. You're always stopping me from getting hurt."

Leonard sighed, well that was true enough.

"Hey Leo?"

"Yeah Jim?"

"We're going to be best friends forever right?"

"You got that right. Ain't anyone else I would trust lookin' after you."

Jim nodded, as though this was exactly what he had hoped for and expected. And so when he fell asleep on Leonard's bed, several hours later, Leonard didn't kick him off. Instead he just wrapped his arms around him protectively and fell asleep too.


	4. Rockstar

**_1. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
2. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
3. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist_**

**Rockstar – Prima J**

McCoy had always known that when Jim had dismissed most of the Academy Campus, either by sleeping with them or judging them not worth it, he would eventually turn his attention to him

And he dreaded that, because if there was one thing he had, it wasn't a resistance to those bright, bright eyes, or that white flashing grin. And he didn't want to be another notch on Jim's belt. He wasn't anyone's notch, dammit. He was meant to be the belt itself, essential and yet not flashy enough to receive praise for its work.

So when Jim started flirting with him, McCoy got even more sullen and unhappy than before.

Everyone wanted Jim. How could he compare to them?

Eventually he realised his mistake. But only because Jim refused to give up. And then when McCoy gave in, refused to let him go.


End file.
